Harry PotterGI Joe Operation Eternaty Stone
by Crazeenerd
Summary: AU when Harry is 5 he accidentally apperates himself into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Luckily the USS Flagg mobile command center of Special Counter-Terrorist Unit Delta or more commonly G.I. Joe. Harry is rescued by Duke and Scarlett and seeing the strange skills and abilities the Joe's adopt the boy and train him to be one of them and is given the codename Bolt.


**Hey guys had this one on ice as it were for a while but I figured what the heck better than not posting anything for months. **(You mean like you did last time?) **OH GO AWAY! Any way summeries below and hope you enjoy and review now if you'll excuse me I've got to find a way yo kill a disembodied voice. **(Hah good luck I... ARK!)

Harry Potter/G.I. Joe

Book 1 Operation

Eternity Stone

AU when Harry is 5 he accidentally apperates himself into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Luckily the USS Flagg mobile command center of Special Counter-Terrorist Unit Delta or more commonly G.I. Joe. Harry is rescued by Duke and Scarlett and seeing the strange skills and abilities the Joe's adopt the boy and train him to be one of them and is given the codename Bolt. Then shortly before his 11th birthday he receives his Hogwarts letter seeing this as a chance not only to keep tabs on renegade Magic Users but to test the young boys skills on his first solo infiltration mission. So when Harry he is smarter, tougher and more confident than anyone expected and he doesn't feel like being a pawn in Dumbledore or anyone else's game expect a lot of Dumbles/Snape/Ron/Hermione/Malfoy bashing among others and a lot of Super/Independent/Grey Harry. Harry/Ginny Neville/Luna Duke/Scarlett Flint/Lady Jaye Snake-Eyes/OC Sirius/OC

Chapter 1

Junior Joe

The city of Rio Lindo in the country of Sierra Gordo was a rather wealthy settlement for the area it was in mainly due to the fact it was the capital and on a major shipping route which brought in tourists and trade. That was why the young white boy wearing expensive khaki knee length shorts and a white button up shirt did not look out of place and why no one noticed him watching the small hotel across the street from the building he was leaning against.

He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses which hid his sharp jade green eyes he was about 11 tall and athletic for his age with messy raven black hair and a scar on his forehead like a lightening bolt. He put his hand on a bead necklace he wore around his neck making it look like he was clearing his throat. "Still no sign of Cobra's man and Rico hasn't moved since he got here." He said little did anyone know the necklace was in fact the microphone of a high-tech communication device made up of the necklace and his glasses.

The necklace was placed near his vocal cords so when he spoke the vibrations were picked up and transmitted to the receiver as if he were talking on a phone. The glasses were attached wirelessly to tiny speakers in his ear they also acted as a Heads Up Display (HUD) the glasses while looking like any other of there type in fact contained a holographic display which could send or take in information, run scans and show the user his status right down to his heart rate and blood pressure.

"Just be patient Bolt he'll be here Destro ordered this himself so it must be important." A gruff male voice said though the speaker in the boy called Bolt's ear. "M.A.R.S trading with Sierra Grodo rebels? I smell a another one of the Iron Grenadiers destabilisation op in progress." The young man said with maturity and intelligence beyond his years. "Yeah doesn't help that this place is already unstable after the local army shot those protesters a few weeks ago last thing they need is rebels wielding M.A.R.S grade weapons. Talk about out of the frying pan and into fire." The man speaking to Bolt though the comm said.

The young man sighed and squatted down rubbing his chin. "Tell me about it Duke these guys are just looking for trouble. Have any of the other spotted anything?" He asked Duke the man he was speaking sighed and said. "Nope Long Range, Lady Jaye, Snake-Eyes and Spirit can't see a thing and we're seeing nothing at the R.O.C.C whoever this Niska guy is he's being careful." Bolt ran his finger over the scar on his head he had had it since he was a baby he was told it was from the car crash that killed his parents but a few years ago a doctor found it was some kind of cancerous growth slowly killing him.

Luckily a new form of treatment using nanotechnology killed all the cells without ever leaving a scratch aside from the one that was already there of course. Bolt knew little about his parents he had lived with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin until he was 5 they were cruel and unpleasant people who treated Bolt or Harry Potter as he was more commonly known like there own personnel servant. But Harry was a strong willed boy and one day he got so tired of being told what to do he closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere else and when he opened them he was.

Problem was he appeared right in the middle of the Pit Headquarters of Special Counter-Terrorist Unit Delta or G.I. Joe a elite, ultra classified US Special Forces unit. This was not the first time something like this had happened to him he had once transported himself onto a roof while being chased by several bullies at school. Another time his uncles sister Marge had set her dog Ripper on Harry and Harry shot a bolt of lightening out of his hand and killed him luckily no one saw this and it was blamed on faulty wiring.

The Joe's fearing the boy was some kind of saboteur arrested Harry (given all there previous encounters with the terrorist group called Cobra a child saboteur was not that strange an idea.) They soon learned that Harry was no threat to them and after finding out about his strange abilities recruited him into their team. Harry was given the codename Lightening Bolt or Bolt for short and trained by the Joe team in several military specialities.

Though due to his age he was not allowed to go on combat missions he was often used in urban recon missions his age meant he could blend in in cities and towns and be thought of as just another kid. After all the last thing anyone expected was a average looking white kid to be a spy for an elite counter-terrorism unit but despite not being a combat agent Harry always seemed to get into dangerous situations. However if there was one thing he was better at than getting in to sticky situations it was getting out of them.

For example once while spying on an enemy terrorist stronghold in Berlin he was nabbed by a bunch of Neo-Nazi terrorists called the "Sons of the Third Reich" and thrown into the back of a van with his hands bound. After 20 minutes he managed to get his hands free kill his kidnappers and take control of the van. And just last year he was scouting out a bank used as a Cobra front when a bunch of South American terrorists burst in and started shooting up the place Harry killed 4 and captured 2 others.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a large sleek black car pulling up outside the hotel. "Stand by I have a possible ID here slick black car looks out of place in this district." He said watching as a middle aged man in a suit with pale skin stepped out of the car and was met by a local man in messy military gear they shook hands and headed inside. "All teams I have Niska and Rico in the hotel heading for the 1st floor." He said into his neck mike.

"Roger that all teams move on the hotel! I repeat move on the hotel!" Duke shouted into the radio as the assault team burst out of a nearby building. Harry drew out a hidden M1911 pistol and yelled at some local kids to run before the shooting started then ducked behind a car covering the door as Duke lead the assault team inside all armed with various weapons. After they went in gunfire erupted inside the hotel Harry stayed in position near the door when he heard Duke shouting. "Niska and his goons just bailed out of the window on the west side! Someone stop him! Try and get him alive but kill him if you have to!"

"This is X-ray I see Niska I'm BANG ark shit!" Another voice X-ray another Joe watching the building was cut off by a gunshot Harry cursed and headed for the alleyway as fast as his legs would take him. When he got there he saw X-ray lying on his back with a bullet wound in his neck he was clearly dead he also saw Niska and 3 of his bodyguards getting into a SUV. Harry got down on one knee and fired his pistol catching Niska in the arm and hitting one of his bodyguards twice in the chest killing him. The other 2 guards open fired with UZI machine guns Harry was forced to take cover allowed the men to get into the car.

Harry got to his feet and rushed at the car firing at the back as it took off it headed off down the nearby street and Harry grabbed his mike shouting. "Niska's headed west in an SUV with two guards he's injured I'm going after him!" He reloaded his pistol then hauled a young man off his dirt bike pointing his weapons at him when he tired to retaliate. "Negative Bolt what for backup!" Duke said as Bolt started up the engine. "Screw that he just killed X-ray I'm going after the son of a bitch!" Bolt shouted taking off oblivious to any other attempts to stop him.

He caught up with Niska near the city limits and perused him down a road near a large drop as he got closer one the bodyguards leaned out of the window and fired at Harry who fired back catching him in the neck and chest killing him. When his pistol ran out he put it in his belt and got closer to the SUV he waited for the right moment then leaped onto the vehicles roof then slid into the back seat though a window he had shattered earlier.

He grabbed the driver from behind wrapping his arm tight around the man's neck then delivered 3 punches to the face and grabbing Niska when he tried to escaped and slamming his head on the dashboard. Bolt fought to get control of the car from the fighting driver as a dazed and confused Niska groaned from his seat. The driver elbowed Bolt in the face knocking him back but as he did he swerved into the next lane and right into the path of a large truck.

The truck hit the SUV half on the front half on the side sending it flipping and spinning off the edge it rolled down the steep embankment, hit a tree and stopped. Harry was knocked out when he came to he was lying half in and half out of the SUV bumped, cut and bruised but somehow not seriously hurt. The driver was dead and Niska was half limping half dragging himself away Harry groaned and got to his feet painfully he took out his pistol, loaded it, took aim then shot Niska in his one good leg bringing down.

Harry looked at his broken comm equipment and the mess the crash had made and had one thought. "Oh boy Duke and Scarlett are gonna kill me."

Later Harry was sitting in the teams R.O.C.C van getting patched up by a team medic with two very angry soldiers glaring at him. One was Duke the soldier he was talking to earlier a tall, broad, blond haired man with a scar on his cheek he was the teams senior sergeant and field commander. The other was Scarlett a slim athletic red headed women wearing a form fitting sneaking suit she was the units intelligence operative.

When Harry had been adopted by the unit they needed 2 people to act as his official guardians to make it less suspicious Harry had grown closest to the gruff and brave team leader and the beautiful and intelligent intel operative while he was at the base so they were chosen as his guardians. Some also said it was an effort to get the pair together they had been attracted to each other for years but neither would admit it which drove they're friends and comrades crazy Harry included.

"I take it this is the part where you lecture me for going off on my own against orders?" Harry asked as the medic bandaged a cut on his left arm Duke and Scarlett nodded arms folded too angry to speak. "The guy killed one of our own he's lucky I didn't cut him to bits so if you want to lecture me for getting the son of bitch who killed X-ray go ahead I'm too drugged up to care." Harry said bitterly to him the Joes were like family and losing one was like losing a sibling or an aunt or uncle (well one he actually cared about unlike his real aunt and uncle) at this his guardians soften a little.

"You're an stubborn little SOB when you want to be kiddo. Just like me when I was your age." Duke said fondly sitting next to his adoptive son Harry relaxed Duke never called him kiddo when he was angry. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Scarlett joked kneeling down in front of Harry. "Harry you know you want to help but we're your guardians we don't want you to get hurt we care about you." She continued seriously stroking a cut on Harry's face he sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry I just saw X-ray like that and everything went red if the crash hadn't messed me up so much I would of killed Niska when I caught him." He said casting his eyes down Duke and Scarlett nodded understanding they hated seeing comrades hurt or killed as well and even though neither knew X-ray very well they were upset by his death. "Yeah speaking of that how the hell did you get out of that without any broken bones?" Duke asked though Harry had been hurt it was all superficial no broken bones or damaged organs.

This was one of the strange things about Harry he seemed to be able to take a lot of punishment without getting hurt and he healed quicker than most people would. "Don't ask me probably same reason I almost blew up an entire Cobra safe house when The Baroness shot you." He said pointing at Scarlett who shrugged. "You know Hawk is going to chew you out something fierce about this right?" Scarlett said with a reluctant smile for her adoptive son. "Oh yeah..."

Several hours later Harry was in his room on the USS Flagg a large aircraft carrier which served as the unit's mobile command centre. As predicted the units commander General Hawk spent the better part of half an hour chewing Harry out for disobeying orders and reluctantly admitted he was impressed with Harry taking out Niska and his bodyguards on his own. Harry was sitting reading a book trying to keep his mind off the days events music from the likes of Linkin Park and Theory of a Deadman blared from a stereo system at volumes that made his neighbours glad the walls were sound proof.

Music was one of the only things that could make Harry relax the images of his dead team mate were still fresh in his mind as well as the odd flash of images concerning the men he killed. Harry by no means felt sorry for killing them but if you didn't get nightmares after you had killed someone there was something with you. Hell Duke still had them and he'd been in the army for at least 20 years soldiers accepted killing as part of the job it didn't mean they enjoyed it even if they actually wanted the person they killed dead.

As the song From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars began played suddenly a read light in the upper left corner of the room began flashing, an alarm sounded and General Hawk's voice came on over the PA System. "All personnel we have a security breach all senior staff and Bolt report to command room all remaining personnel report to code red stations!" Harry raised an eyebrow he could understand the senior staff being called into the command room during an emergency but why would he be required?

He didn't waste to much time thinking about it he sprung off the bed and rushed out of his room headed though the halls past other Joe's and the crew of the Flagg to the command room. By the time he got there the whole senior staff had assembled and when entered the large room all heads turned towards him. He knew pretty much everyone in the room hell half of them had taught him his skills their was Snake-Eyes the silent black clad ninja who had taught Harry Ninja and commando skills Stalker the teams field medic and interpreter who had taught Harry many of the languages he could speak and how to treat injuries in the field. Their was Ripcord who had taught him how to fly planes and parachute, Tunnel Rat who had taught Harry about demolitions Flint who had taught him to fly helicopters Lady Jaye who taught him how to disguise himself as well as maintaining and repairing weapons.

Road Block who taught him about heavy weapons, Breaker who taught him about communications, Long Range who taught him to snipe and drive with the help of Cover Girl and Spirit who had taught him to track. Also their were Duke, Scarlett and Hawk Duke and Scarlett who had taught him most of his basic skills such as hand to hand combat, marksmanship, trade craft, athletics and the like Duke also taught him languages. Hawk had not taught him any skills but considered Harry to be like a grandson the old soldier had been field commander of the unit until a Cobra attack almost paralysed him.

He recovered but he was no longer able to take part in combat missions due to his back and legs being weakened by the injury. Harry walked over and saluted he was ranked as a Private so he was the lowest ranking Joe as all the others in the room were ranked as Corporal or higher so he technically had to salute everyone. But in the end he only saluted Hawk all the others were grunts though and though and hated being saluted.

"So I take I'm in trouble... again?" He asked as the General returned his salute. "Not exactly an owl flew into the control room and dropped it in the middle of the room." Hawk said handing the young soldier an envelope with the words:

_Mister H Hauser-O'Mara_

_Atlantic Ocean_

_USS Flagg_

_Deck 5_

_Room 22_

Few things shocked Harry but this did. "How in the hell did someone get our position!? More to the point how the hell do they know who I am!? And how do they know about the Flagg!?" G.I. Joe, its operatives and the Flagg itself were all classified the only information the public knew about the team was that there was a group called Special Counter-Terrorist Unit Delta that took part in classified operations for the US government. The idea someone knew about it on the outside was a worrying thing. "We have no idea we're checking the ship and our systems to find out if theirs been any security breaches but so far we have nothing but that letter." Scarlett said looking at a large circular holographic projector in which was currently showing a 3D model of the Flagg.

Harry opened the letter wanting to find out who was stupid enough to try and screw with G.I. Joe where they lived to read it had a strange insignia with a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven on the front and a praise in Latin which Harry translated as "Never tickle a sleeping dragon." Underneath it said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_ ]

_Dear Mister Hauser-O'Mara _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31__st__ of July _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Harry read the whole letter allowed and when he looked up he saw a lot of raised eyebrows so he said. "I know it makes no sense but that's what it says." He handed the note to Hawk who read it along with the list of books and equipment. "Well whoever these guys are they were able to find a precise position on you on a craft that A doesn't exist and B has so much electronic signal protection it can't be seen even by out most advanced radar equipment. So we need some intel on them to that end we're sending you, Duke and Scarlett undercover... as yourselves." Some people including Harry looked confused.

"These people whoever they don't know your real name they're using your adopted name as far as they know you are Harry Hauser-O'Mara adopted son of First Sergeant Conrad Hauser and Master Sergeant Shana O'Mara of the US Army. And that's all they will know for as long as we can help it your gonna attended that school and figure out what the hell is going on. Find out who these guys are. If they're serious. What they know and most importunately if they're a threat. Do you understand your mission Corporal?" Harry blinked. "Corporal?" He asked.

"That's right your getting promoted kid this is your first long term solo op and given the unique nature of this mission we're gonna equip you with some new equipment and weapons for the mission." Hawk said as he did a group of Joe "Greenshirts" brought several pieces of equipment over. The first was a pistol that resembled a US SOCOM. "This is a SOCOM Mark 2 can be modified for automatic fire, tracking rounds, short range sniping and a bunch of other goodies." Harry picked up the pistol and examined it it pulling back the slide and firing getting a click due to the fact the pistol had no ammo. "Next we have the X-11 Touch Phone and Laptop looks normal but its built to the highest military standards you can access all our systems and call us from a cave in the middle east if you want to. Both are EMP and virus proof and built to withstand all the riggures of war and the life of a pre teen." He said pointing to a black touch phone and laptop.

"Cool my phone bottoms out every time I go near a tunnel." Harry joked as Hawk moved onto a large combat suit with a helmet. "And lastly say hello to the Black Raven Sneaking suit a combination of a chameleon cloak system and the Ninja class accelerator suit series it has low level armour that can block most low to medium calibre bullets and all but the sharpest bladed weapons since you've been learning the techniques of the Arashikage we figured this would be useful." He said that was true next to Duke and Scarlett Snake-Eyes had been his favourite teacher.

He had been teaching him the ways of the Arashikage and had given him his codename Lightening Bolt and had made him his apprentice teaching him the Arashikage mind set that allowed the user to ignore pain and fear and to resist brain washing, the cloak of the chameleon which allowed the user to impersonate any persons voice. Other techniques were the ear that sees that allowed warriors to identify a person by sounds such as heartbeat and patterns of breathing and movement this helped with another technique called the blind sword which taught warriors to fight without being able to see.

One of the hardest but most valuable techniques was the sleeping Phoenix which allowed the user to fake death by controlling breathing, heartbeat and other involuntary body processes. It was one of the only techniques Harry had trouble with as it required extreme discipline which Harry lacked. Harry examined the suit and smiled it was all black aside from the red symbols of the Arashikage on the arm which Harry would have tattooed into his arm if his adoptive mother ever let him. It had holsters for all his weapons including his SOCOM M2 and his Arashikage Katana along with slots for other bladed weapons and fire arms. It also had a visor on the mask that showed a Heads Up Display and also acted as special googles that had several settings in including night vision, infer-red, X-ray and scan mode.

Harry smile widened and asked. "So did anyone catch that owl?"


End file.
